In the prior arts, in a spatial area a navigation is done as follows:
Firstly, in a spatial area an RFID sensing system is installed so as to sense the sensed unit on the user and thus judging a location in the spatial area for the user.
Secondly, GPS navigation system cooperates with a telecommunication base station and an INS, (Inertial Navigation System) is installed on the user's cellular phone. When the user enters a spatial area, by means of the INS, which senses a corresponding displacement information for a sensing cellular phone (including displacement velocity and location) to be transmitted to the base station. GPS system provides a disconnected position where the connection between itself and the cellular phone is broken to the base station for which can calculate an absolute position information, and then the base station uses the absolute positioning information and the corresponding displacement information to obtain the present positioning information for the cellular phone and transmits the positioning information to the cellular phone for user's reference. However, the positioning information appears mostly the axial information.